


Snowman

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snow, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Do all Nohrians take snowman building this seriously?" Or, Ryoma discovers a hidden talent of Xander's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The last thing he'd ever expected to see was Prince Xander building a snowman.

This was the same man who couldn't tell a joke to save his life, so much that it actually scared his siblings when he tried. Too serious for his own good, forced to grow up too fast and drag Leo and Camilla along with him because of a childhood so bad Ryoma had actually _apologized_ for not suffering nearly enough in comparison before Xander told him to knock it off. (In a much more eloquent manner, of course.) Someone who almost _prided himself_ on being way too serious.

And here he was, happily building a snowman, and Ryoma could swear he heard the man _singing_ to himself.

Hoshidan etiquette insisted he remain quiet, not draw attention to someone's secret, and Ryoma almost walked away before he realized just how well-made the snowman was. Perfect spheres, a silk hat, a flawless carrot, the stones for his eyes perfectly round and a tiny smile. Even the sticks for his arms were in good shape.

"Do all Nohrians take snowman building this seriously?" he couldn't help teasing. Xander let out a most undignified yelp before turning around and frowning at him. So much for the unusually cheerful atmosphere, Ryoma thought with a shrug.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ryoma said. "But don't stop on my account. Really, that's some fine work! My snowmen always look like angry lumpy things, Hinoka and Takumi always laughed at them."

"Really." The barest hint of a smile returned to Xander's face. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"So how did you get so good?" Ryoma expected a gloomy answer, something about perfectionism and pride and shame that would make him feel guilty once again for having a decent childhood.

"I had a lot of practice," Xander explained, much to Ryoma's relief. "When you have three younger siblings always begging you to make snowmen with them, you learn a few tricks." He smiled a bit more. "I'm surprised it isn't the same for you."

"It should be, but Hinoka always got bored and wanted to have a snowball fight, Takumi was just glad there was something he was better at than me, and Sakura didn't care as long as I was there with them," Ryoma said. "Azura tried to help me improve, but it never stuck."

"We never had snowball fights in my family," Xander said. "No one could bear to throw anything at Elise, Leo thought they were undignified and Camilla...we were all afraid of Camilla burying us before we got in a single shot." Ryoma could swear he heard a small, quiet laugh coming from the other man. "We made snow angels, but I was never too good at those."

"You always ruin them when you stand." Ryoma smiled. "But it sounds like you always had fun. I used to think you didn't know how to do that."

"It's a well-kept secret," Xander said dryly, though the smile never left his face. "Would you like to help me build another snowman, perhaps? Maybe my skill will rub off on you." Ryoma chuckled.

"I'd like that, even if that last part would take a miracle."

Xander's smile seemed to light up his whole face, and Ryoma couldn't help but reach out to brush some snow from his hair.

Happiness was a good look for Prince Xander of Nohr, and he hoped to see more of it as time went on.


End file.
